


Dreamy

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [28]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Merlin is chill, Musing, Not so evil sorcerer, Wordcount: 100, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Pleasant, peaceful, and relaxing.





	Dreamy

When they started this particular quest, it promised nothing but pain and misery.

From his place in the flowers, Merlin sleepily mused that the field they were now in was nothing close to what he had expected. 

Turns out the villagers were wandering into the dreamy magic field that’s original purpose had been to trap animals humanely. The villagers got caught and the sorcerer at fault had just been wiping their memories before sending them home. 

Merlin and the knights were technically free, safe, but the field was a good place to nap while they waited for the spell’s removal.

**Author's Note:**

> Just assume Arthur and the knights got trapped in the field and Merlin convince the sorcerer to take it down before the others woke up.


End file.
